Fire Emblem: Garencia
by StormRider2.0
Summary: Garencia, a small country with a population of over six million and States that have been for generations, and some just forming. The story of two kingdoms and three sons, an original fan made fire emblem story.
1. Backround

**I'm a bit surprised I haven't seen any of these before (sorry if you thought of it before me) but it is a bit ambitious, I'll do my best, I can promise you that much at least.**

Garencia, a small country with a population of over six million and States that have been for generations, and some just forming. The most notable are the two kingdoms Verne and Blent. Verne, a kingdom in a mountainous area, and almost impenetrable because of this, ruled by King Ingodon, and his three sons. The other the Kingdom of Blent, better known for its military power, ruled by King Sabio, his wife Queen Inifet, and their children Horace and Marie. Another rising power is the state of Vernt, while not as powerful as the two kingdoms, it is well-known for its magic users.

All is not well in Garencia, the two kingdoms are in a power struggle for control of the land, while war is not official, tensions continue to yet, a strange power comes from the desert land Dezmend, working in secret for unknown reasons to raise tensions between the two countries and start war. Verne is at a low point as well, the king has fallen ill, his death is almost certain, unfortunately, his heir has not been decided, creating competition between his sons.

The competition puts the kingdom at a weak stage, the leadership is unstable in the worst possible of times. The most pressure is placed on Isaac, the youngest son, and last choice as the new king. However, Isaac has created a plan he is sure to win his place on the throne, the city of Halberon has been desired by both kingdoms for a long time, for its rich supply in resources and strategic location. A small military force has been placed by Blent, Isaac plans to defeat this force and win Halberon for Verne, but all actions have consequences.

* * *

**See most recent chapter for details on submitting an Oc**


	2. Prologue

**Although none of the (amazing) characters will be introduced in this chapter, I'm sure all the people following this story will just be glad the story is started. I have no excuse for this taking so long other than just laziness**

* * *

_Prologue_

_A Plan and Attack_

* * *

Kirk wandered through the expansive halls of the castle, taking a leisurely pace towards Isaac's chamber who had summoned him, urgently at that, but there was most likely no need to hurry. Kirk sighed to himself, he cared about the boy, and knew his position entailed a large amount of respect, not to mention it was given to him by prince Iamot himself, but at times it was difficult to think of himself as much more than a glorified babysitter. His job of taking care of Isaac mostly meant keeping him safe, usually from himself and most importantly keeping him out of trouble, his heart was in the right place but he still had so much to learn about the world, and he had a bit of an overactive imagination.

Kirk finally arrived at Isaac's chamber and knocked at the door "Isaac I'm here" he called

"Come in" Isaac said from inside his room

Kirk entered, noticing Isaac furiously tapping his foot, he was also dressed in his traveling clothes and had the rapier he received for his 18th birthday sheathed at his side.

"You're late" He simply said, continuing his foot tapping "I said be here at midday and it's nearly afternoon"

"My apologies Milord, I'm sure that my indolence will not get in the way of your plans" Kirk calmly responded, leaning against the doorway.

"Great, great, come in shut the door" Isaac replied pulling Kirk in the doorway

"What's the problem this time, another spy, perhaps the chef is poisoning your food, a thief stolen your belongings, by the way have you looked under your bed recently?"

"I'm not a child anymore Kirk" Isaac shouted infuriated "I turned 18 over a month ago, I'm now a man, and this is serious"

"Even though you've grown up, you still lack the emotional growth both of your brothers have" Kirk replied while taking a seat on Isaac's bed

"Just because Iamot's getting married it doesn't make him any more mature than me" Isaac said, for the most part ignoring Kirk, "anyway, I called you here because I've finally found a plan to make myself King"

"Isn't that insensitive considering your father's state?" Kirk asked standing up, his statement clearly making Isaac uncomfortable

"I know but... this may be my last chance, and Iamot is clearly the favored son, I have to do something if I am to be King"

Kirk was unsure of the boy's motives, but was able to respect his initiative. "Alright, what's the plan" He said, deciding to go along, causing Isaac's attitude to visibly rise.

"Halberon is a valuable territory right? But it's mostly in Blent's control, so, I'll just go with a military force of my own and take it in the name of Verne"

"That is a very hasty action, any direct attacks on Blent could result in war, I strongly recommend you to not follow through with this" Kirk said quickly, standing up as he spoke.

"It's a long trip, I'm sure I can figure something else out" Isaac said, shrugging off Kirk's statement, "I guess it would be hard to organize a military force anyway." This statement surprised Kirk, not only had he not thought out his plan but he also was completely unprepared for it.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Kirk asked in a last chance to talk Isaac out of this fool's errand "I'm not sure this alone could even give you the crown"

"Well I've got to do something" Isaac said angrily, picking up a bag full of supplies he must have packed earlier, "and I'm going, whether you come or not" Isaac left his room and slammed the door behind him, stomping as he walked. Kirk thought over his next actions one more time, Isaac couldn't be trusted on his own outside, he would most likely make rash decisions and may even get himself killed, which would be bad for many reasons.

"Wait up, I'm coming Milord"

* * *

There were still preparations to be made, Kirk had to get ready for travel, as well as make sure Isaac was properly prepared, which annoyed him to no end as he was "perfectly able to take care of himself and didn't need to be treated like a child". Finally a trip to the stables to pick up Kirk's wyvern.

"Wyverns and pegasai are an important part of our culture you know"

"Yes Kirk, I'm fully aware."

"We live in the mountains, flying animals are very important to navigate the area"

"I know that, I learned it in my lessons"

"Verne is only a few letters short of wyvern too"

"I know Kirk! Can you just take one and we'll get going" Isaac shouted, fed up with Kirk's fascination of the beasts

"I can't just pick _one_ as if any could replace Rumel" Kirk said, while releasing the wyvern from it's pen and scratching it under the chin, "just hop on his back, and I'll take us down the quick way"

* * *

The two began their departure arriving at the guarded border of the capital city of Verne.

"What is your business?" asked one of the guards

"I'm taking the young lord out for a walk, he doesn't spend enough time outside the city" Kirk casually explained

"Alright, go ahead"allowing Isaac and Kirk out of the city and into the world

"Hey Kirk" asked Isaac "why do we have knights, I thought our military strength came from flying soldiers?"

"If that was all we had a squadron of archers would bring us to our knees" Kirk answered, deciding the trip may be useful to educate Isaac, though it may serve no other purpose. "It is important to always keep a widely balanced army, while our strength does come from flyers, it is important to also keep- whoa easy Rumel" suddenly the wyvern began thrashing and screeching, Kirk struggled with his reins, trying to keep him calm

"What's the matter with your beast!" Isaac exclaimed, cringing away from the wyvern

"I don't know, he's never usually like this, unless... ISAAC GET DOWN!" Kirk shouted, giving up his struggle with Rumel, and tackled Isaac to the ground as an arrow whizzed past his head. "Rumel saw an assassin, get your sword!"

The assassin jumped out from the trees, bringing his sword down to Isaac who blocked it with his rapier, then striking back, while he had little training with a sword, the fear drove Isaac to protect himself. The assassin jumped back avoiding the attack, but was then run through by Kirk's lance, who had swooped down while riding Rumel. Isaac stepped back, shaking from the life or death situation, an experience completely new to him, as he had spent most of his life inside the castle.

"Isaac, there's another one!" Kirk shouted, indicating a mercenary, who had jumped into the air, sword held above his head, bringing it down on Isaac. Isaac instinctively thrust his sword in front of him, the mercenary was impaled by Isaac's blade, Isaac's arm buckled under the weight of the attacker, who coughed up blood as Isaac jumped away. The mercenary propped himself up on his elbows, Isaac's rapier still in his chest before falling back down, Kirk walked over and with drew the sword from the body, then handed it back to Isaac, who accepted it with a shaky hand.

"These people wear the colors of Blent", "This is an attack on the monarchy", "We have no choice but to go to war" Many of the nearby guards began shouting in outrage, but were silenced when Rumel roared.

"Citizens of Verne, I know what this appears to be, but look at these people more closely" Kirk calmed the people, then picked up the body of the assassin, "yes, they are bear the colors of Blent military, but look at their faces, violet eyes, tan skin, grey hair although they are young, these people are from the desert lands" Kirk carefully laid down the corpse, then shut the eyes, as the soldiers began murmuring amongst themselves, he then knelt in front of Isaac, still shaking from the attack "Are you alright Isaac?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, what did they want?"

"My guess is they intended to kill you, then run off before their identities were realized"

"How did they know I'd be here?"

"Desert folk aren't uncommon in the castle, perhaps one was working for them and gave them information"

"Oh... oh! See, this is why I told you, whatever I say must stay between us _must._ _stay. between. us._ I can't believe it, did you tell anyone about my plans?" Isaac suddenly asked, he had also stopped shaking. Kirk sighed, but smiled to himself glad to see the prince was alright.

"My apologies Milord, it seems I have become to trusting of the stewards of the castle." Kirk apologized, returning to his formalities.

"You're right you have, now come on, we're not stopping because of this, we're marching on to Hlaberon, I'm getting to the bottom of this, those desert scum, how dare they attack me, I can't believe this." Isaac continued on with his ranting as he walked, Kirk and Rumel following close behind, Kirk was also eager to get to Halberon, and perhaps to Blent if need be to find out just what was going on.

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle of Blent, the young princess Marie sat in her chamber reading, when her brother entered, he seemed visibly troubled by something which concerned her.

"What's the matter brother?" she inquired

"Hmm? Oh, um... well I just... you see..."

"What is it, whats wrong"

"It's... nothing, it's nothing"

Marie knew it obviously wasn't nothing, and if he didn't want to tell her then it must be something awful, but she couldn't trouble him anymore than now, he'd tell her when he was ready she decided.

"I'm going to bed, see you Marie" Horace hated lying to his sister, but she couldn't know what he'd seen, it was better if he knew alone, the results of what he had seen could be very bad for everyone in the royal family, it was probably for the better if no one else knew

* * *

"Milord Raslov, I regret to inform you, the assassination failed, the young prince lives"

"Did it? No matter, the goal was never to _kill_ the boy, just harm him" the man known as Raslov calmly answered.

"The identities of the two men were also discovered" This news caused Raslov to pause before answering

"Now that is troublesome indeed"

"What should we do" Raslov thought some more before deciding

"Bring me the hydra council, I'll discuss any further plans with them"

**So that's the first chapter, I hope it lived up to your expectations and went off to a good start, but what is Horace's secret and who is the Hydra council? They're Raslov's three strongest and most trusted soldiers, not so much generals as killers though, by the way, all three spots are open. Yes, I'm still accepting OCs, I'm going to take about 30 and I've got 14 so far counting my own, that's 3 lords, 1 wyvern knight, 1 knight, 1 archer, 1 cavalier, 1 mercenary, 1 wyvern rider, 1 pegasus knight, 1 thief 1 recruit, and 1 shaman. Characters I need the most are magic users, and I know you may not want to but I do need some healers, and most of all, females, there are only two so far, enemies are also good. Anything I don't already have is most wanted, remember any class from any game except animal people (laguz, taguel) I'll create my own species, PM me if your interested. I also need enemies, people are better than faceless bosses, keep everything I just wrote in mind but just go with what you want, I'm going to be gone next week so I can't promise the next chapter will come as quickly. **

**Character Bios**

**Name: Isaac**

**Age: 18**

**General Appearance: Young man with a slight build, shorter than his brothers and appears younger than he actually is, has brown eyes and teal hair he keeps brushed back**

**Clothing: A blue vest over a white shirt, when traveling often wears a brown jacket, also wears a bracelet which has an amethyst gemstone in it **

** Class: Lord**

**Weapon: Rapier**

* * *

**Name: Kirk**

**Age: 33**

**General Appearance: Strong muscled build, fairly tall, green eyes and brown hair**

**Clothing: Green armor with teal trim**

**Class: Wyvern Knight (promoted from wyvern rider)**

**Weapon: Steel Sword/Silver Lance**


	3. Chapter 1

**The second chapter is up, just for the record I'll most likely add about two new characters at most per chapter, so if yours isn't in it in this one, don't be sad they'll just come in later. I hope that none of the people who gave me a character are disappointed with my portrayal, also there will be important information to those people at the end of the chapter so please read that part.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_The March Begins_

* * *

Isaac and Kirk had made their way out of Verne's capital city Ven, and were now making their way down to the dense areas of forest at the base of the mountains. Kirk, a well experienced soldier was able to keep up a steady brisk pace, while his wyvern Rumel flew above them, since he could move faster, he would often fly ahead, then loop back towards Kirk, or simply fly in circles while following behind. Kirk was glad Rumel could take advantage of this time to stretch his wings, he had barely had any time to fly free, or spend time with other wyverns like he should. Isaac was a different story, he hadn't spent much time traveling long distances, and it showed in his slow, uneven pacing, barely able to keep up with Kirk.

"Kirk, how much longer are we going?" Isaac asked, his tiredness clearly showing in his voice.

"I'd like to get to the bottom of the mountain before the day ends, shouldn't be more than a few miles" Kirk answered keeping a cheery tone of voice, the news caused Isaac on the other hand to moan exasperated.

"Why can't we just ride Rumel the rest of the way down?"

"Rumel is carrying our gear! I couldn't bear to make him have to carry us as well!" Kirk suddenly exclaimed.

"Then let's just set up camp here, the sun is lowering."

"We'll never get to Halberon if we take up that pace, besides, the base of the mountain is a better area to rest"

"Then why don't we just... just... oh I don't know you win Kirk" Isaac said defeated.

"Hold on, stop for a minute" Kirk said, suddenly stopping in his tracks

"Wait, really?" Isaac said, sitting down, letting his legs rest.

"That village over there, there's a fire, could be trouble, we'd better go help" Kirk said pointing out the area to Isaac.

"Let the locals handle it, don't we have to get down the mountain?" Isaac asked, still sitting down

"The more help the better, who knows what's happening there?" Kirk said hurriedly

"But Kirk"

"Isaac, people could die if we don't help!" Kirk shouted, losing his calm demeanor

"Okay then" Isaac said standing up in fear of Kirk "How are we going to get there?"

"We'll have to run" Kirk said causing Isaac to moan, "You take Rumel, I'll run" Kirk signaled Rumel who landed near Isaac, who got on, then took off to the village while Kirk ran as fast as he could.

* * *

The village was under attack by a group of bandits who had targeted the area because of it's remote location, soldiers would likely not notice the area much less send help. The leader of the band was currently watching the chaos as his men ransacked the village for anything valuable, and set fires to keep the villagers busy. One of his then then approached him, carrying with him a struggling boy clutching a bow.

"Found this brat shootin' arrows at our members" he simply stated, the leader simply chuckled and crouched down to the boy

"Tell me little one, whats your name" he said

"Julien" the boy spat back

"Well _Julien,_ see I don't appreciate people attacking my men, and my rule is those that upset me get the axe" He said raising his axe above his head, Julien looked forward unable to tear his eyes away.

"Wyvern!" on of the bandits shouted

"What in the name of the four gods are they doing 'ere?" The leader stated

"There's someone else coming to, you better come boss!" The leader ran off to inspect what was going on, but not before giving one more order

"Don't think you got away easy, give 'im the axe!" he shouted back to his underling. The bandit holding Julien was more focused on the wyvern heading closer and closer toward him. As it got closer he noticed there was a mount on the wyvern, however, he wasn't dressed like an ordinary wyvern rider, instead he was wearing some kind of royal looking clothing. The wyvern swooped close to he ground, and shook of its rider, who landed on his back, and slowly sat up groaning, the wyvern then flew off to its master.

"Who are you, and don't think of bein' smart else this boy get's it" the bandit stated to the boy who had just arrived

"I'm Isaac who are you?" The boy said, dusting himself off, seeming unaware of the current situation

The bandit himself wasn't very smart, but at this point something in his mind clicked, the name of the youngest prince was Isaac, and his clothing looked like it belonged to someone of high class. The boy he was holding now was just some mountain nobody, but this prince was worth something, and the boy was unarmed right?

The bandit charged at Isaac, throwing Julien to the side, Isaac drew his sword, prompting the bandit to draw his axe, even a dead prince must have some riches on him. Isaac stabbed at the bandit, who dodged his attacks and swung his axe at Isaac, cutting his arm, Isaac thrust one more time, successfully hitting the bandit in the side. The bandit grabbed at his side, the growled, preparing to attack Isaac again, but then fell down dead, as Julien shot him in the back with an arrow.

"Hey, who are you!" Isaac shouted after Julien, who began walking away.

"I'm Julien, now if you'll excuse me there's more bandits who need to be taken care of" Julien replied

"Well as long as I'm here I might as well be able to help you" Isaac said while taking a vulnerary for his wound

"Alright great, hey who are you again?" Julien asked.

"I'm Isaac, third son of the good king Ingodon"

"You're from the city! (Great, so now you show up)"

"What was that?

"Nothing, now, are you going to help me or not?"

"If we're going to work together first things first, I'm the noble here, so I give the orders, now lets dispatch these bandits so I can get going" Isaac said, running off to fight

"I can't believe this guy could be the next king" Julien thought to himself, running off to join Isaac.

* * *

Meanwhile Kirk was also busy fighting, after Isaac had been dropped off, Rumel had returned to him and the two began fighting right away. Many bandits had already tired attacking Kirk, but they were no match for his superior training and ability. Kirk was able to kill many bandits without getting too hurt, then one snuck up behind him, and prepared to deliver a blow, but was then impaled by a lance from another person. Kirk turned around and saw his savior, a knight of Verne.

"Pandora, what are you doing here?" he asked the knight recognizing her silver and green armor.

"I could ask you the same thing, some "walk" this turned out to be what are you thinking bringing the young lord here!"

"If I didn't come he would have gone himself, plus I thought he could use a little teaching on the outside world"

"So you brought him to a battle field?"

"Relax, they're just bandits, plus it was never supposed to be a battle, just a march to Halberon"

"Why did you let him do this again?"

"I told you, he would have gone by himself, and we both know how that would have turned out."

"True, okay, I'll help you in this fight, but after this I'm coming too to make sure he isn't hurt"

"Very well then there are plenty more bandits who need to be taken care of"

* * *

Julien and Isaac, continued fighting bandits, using teamwork to overpower them, Isaac attacking with his sword while Julien held back and fought with his bow from a distance. Isaac wanted to make his way back to Kirk so they could fight together, and he would be safer, but he didn't expect to meet another knight when he finally reached Kirk.

"Pandora! Wha-What are you doing here?" Isaac asked, losing his regal composure.

"Making sure you don't get yourself killed, what were you thinking?" Pandora asked back at Isaac.

"Hey don't blame me, this was Kirk's Idea" Isaac retaliated

"That's not important now, if we kill the leader, the bandits should leave, I think we should make that our goal" Kirk explained

Most of the bandits had been defeated, so the group was easily able to make their way to leader, who was standing in front of a house in the middle of town.

"Heh, I never expected people who could actually fight would come here, whatever, do your worst!"

Isaac struck first, charging ahead, preparing to strike with his rapier, but was swatted aside by the leader's axe, Julien also tried to hit him with arrows, but they had little effect, the leader then threw his hand axe at Julien who was able to dodge it. Finally Kirk used his sword and defeated the leader of the bandits in one blow who died without a word.

* * *

"Thank you so much for saving our village" one of the towns people said to Kirk

"Please, it was what any good hearted person would have done" Kirk replied

"Yeah yeah, come one we've got to get going if we're ever going to get to Halberon" Isaac said

"Well that battle took a while, the sun is low, I say we should spend the night here, if you'll have us of course" Kirk said to the towns person

"Of course it's the least we can do, come this way, I'm sure there's someone who can spare room for you for the night" the towns person said, leading the two off to a home for the night.

"I thought we were going to get to the forest before night" Isaac said

"I thought you wanted a rest" Kirk retaliated

"Fine, but we have to make more progress tomorrow"

The two then arrived at the house they'd spend the night at before being interrupted by a familiar face.

"Hey you guys, wait up!" called Julien

"Oh great, what do you want... what was your name again?"

"Julien, and I want to come with you guys"

"No. Absolutely not we don't need commoners following us around." Isaac said, shooing away the young archer.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, you've seen me fight, and I can hunt, I know how to survive in the forest, face it, you need me."

"He has a point Isaac, his skills are valuable" Kirk said, attempting to persuade Isaac to make an educated decision.

"Fine but no more, we've already got two people and we don't need any more."

"Yeah well just you wait, you may think nothing of me now, but one day, I'll be one of the biggest names in Verne"

* * *

Late that night, Isaac was still awake, he was having difficulty sleeping at the moment, so he had gone outside to lie down and see the stars, soon though he was joined by Kirk, who had also come outside and sat next to him.

"What's the matter milord, trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah, hey do attacks like this happen often?" Isaac asked, revealing what had troubled him.

"Unfortunately yes, what happened today is not uncommon" Kirk explained to the boy.

"Oh, I thought this nation was supposed to be at peace?"

"It is, but with the troubles in the monarchy, it makes our land unstable, and our rivalry with Blent, when two countries fight, no matter how small a scale, people suffer."

"So the sooner we resolve this the better right"

"Yes, but there will always be bad people, people who hurt others for no reason other than to benefit themselves, that's something no one can stop, even if they are king. Anyway, you should go back to sleep, we're leaving early in the morning"

"What about you, shouldn't you sleep?"

"We knights are trained to be light sleepers, you aren't, now go to bed, I'll wake you at morning"

**And that was the second chapter, a lot sooner than the first too. I'm still going to be accepting Ocs but I'd like to slow things down, so PM me if you want to make a character and I will give you more details, also I'm only accepting one character per person from now on. To those that _have_ given me a character, eventually I'm going to make filler "support" chapters where I'll be making support conversations between characters, because who doesn't love those. I'll be matching up characters, but if you want the relationship to become romantic, or if you'd like a support ending between the two (at the end I'm going to make an epilogue chapter) then PM me and I'll PM the other person to see if they're okay with that. I'm hoping this is going to be a great story and I hope you like it so far so I'll try to get the next chapter up by next week.**

**Character Bios**

**Name: Julien**

**Age: 18**

**General**

**Appearance: He's a young looking man with long, black hair that he styles so that it also covers his left eye (he doesn't mind, since he claims his right eye is his "good eye"). He has brown eyes, and a light skin tone.**

**Clothing: He often wears a brown cloth outfit with a red leather belt and a brown strap that crosses his chest, holding his quiver on his back.**

**Starting Class: Archer**

**Weapon: An Iron Bow**

* * *

**Name: Pandora**

**Age: 21**

**General Appearance: a young woman with long, dark blue hair that is curled up in ringlets and light purple eyes.**

**Clothing: (With armor on) Silver armor (same knight armor) with dark green sides (without armor) Black tank top, and blue leggings. Sometimes wears a black cloak.**

**Class: Knight**

**Weapon: Luna**


	4. Chapter 2

**Third chapter is up! Sorry it took so long but I was away on another trip, I wanted to have this up before then, but hey, stuff happens.**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_A Cause_

* * *

The next day the march continued, energized by a good nights sleep and his own contempt for the new recruits, Isaac was able to keep up a quick and steady pace ahead of the others. Rumel, who had decided to walk under the trees to keep an eye on his master, was also unhappy, walking long distances in densely wooded areas instead of flying did not make the large beast happy, which he showed by thrashing his tail and groaning. In an effort to keep his beast happy, if even for a moment, Kirk dug into his supply's to get him a treat, but while he was rummaging through his pack, he found something else.

"Isaac" he called while running ahead "you forgot this" he added, handing over a small piece of jewelry to the young lord.

"I didn't forget I just decided not to bring it" Isaac simply said, clearly still in a bad mood.

"This was a gift from your late mother" Kirk reminded the boy.

"I didn't want to lose it" Isaac simply explained, not looking towards Kirk.

"You were meant to keep it with you at all times" Kirk added, causing Isaac to sigh, and take thee bracelet, having lost the argument, like all that involved his mother. The march continued but not long before Pandora caught up with Isaac and proceeded to interrogate him.

"Say Isaac, you intend to eventually reach Halberon, am I correct?" she began.

"Of course, to take it in the name of Verne and gain an advantage in the conflict between our state and Blent" Isaac explained proudly.

"And how exactly do you intend to do this exactly? Tensions are high after all, any misstep could result in hard consequences" she continued.

"Well... I'm working on it... but there's plenty of time from here to Halberon for me to figure it out" Isaac explained, flustered by not having a ready plan. Julien, who had been scouting ahead, ran back to the main group.

"Hey guys" he said catching his breath, "You may want to see this"

* * *

Meanwhile ahead in the forest were two girls trying to escape the group Julien had found earlier

"Come on Julia we have to go now!" the first said

"I'm sorry Kira, I can't run much more" the girl named Julia responded, Kira took time to think before reaching final decision.

"I'll hold them off for a bit, you go ahead and find help, there's no time to argue go!"

"Okay Kira, I'll do my best, but take care of yourself, please"

"Of course Julia, now go" Kira commanded, Julia nodded then ran off "Truth be told, I'm not sure how long I'll last" Kira admitted once Julia had left "but I'd sooner die than let any of you hurt her".

* * *

Meanwhile Isaac's group had arrived outside the campsite of the group the girls were running from.

"I'm guessing this isn't a regular outpost" Julien asked

"No these are Blent soldiers, those dastards!" Isaac exclaimed

"Calm yourself Isaac, you're only partly right" Kirk began "They are from Blent but they don't represent the state, they are a radical group, who believe we should already be fighting, I never would have thought they'd be this close to the capital."

"Well then let's take them out, show them Vern Isn't to be taken lightly." Isaac suggested

"It's not often I agree with you but that does seem to be our best choice" Kirk agreed

"Wait!" a young girl suddenly cried out "Are you soldiers? I need your help please!"

"Oh great what do you want?" asked Isaac

"My sister... she's down there... she needs help... please!" begged Julia

"Fine, you can come with us to find her, but don't get in the way!"

"Oh thank you, I may not be much use in a fight, but if you get hurt I'd be more than happy to heal you."

* * *

Kira unleashed a bolt of lightning magic at an attacking soldier, hurting him, but not stopping his assault, causing her to growl in frustration.

"What do you even want with me anyway!" she shouted at her attacker.

"Any citizen of Verne who can fight is against our cause, we will not rest until Verne is at its knees" the soldier responded.

The response only frustrated Kira further, she was a good fighter, but she was no soldier, she had no business with these people, just then she noticed a small group of people charging the camp, and unless she was mistaken, Julia was in the back! The soldier was also distracted by the sudden charge, which Kira used to strike him again, finishing him off. Julia would need to do a bit of explaining for herself.

* * *

Isaac's first opponent was a nearby soldier, who he struck hard with his first attack, but was hit back even harder with the enemy's lance. Isaac clutched his side where the soldier had struck, the quickly moved out of the way of a second attack and thrust his rapier at the enemy a second time, but what killed him was a sudden arrow strike. Isaac looked to the side to see his savior, Julien.

"I would have been fine by myself" Isaac snapped at the boy

"Sure you would have" Julien replied, notching a second arrow, and launching at the myrmidon Pandora was fighting.

"I don't need your pity, commoner" Isaac said back, his voice dripping with contempt.

"But you do need help with that wound" Julien pointed out.

Isaac was about to reply, but then he felt the pain from his would fade away, and saw it closing, then noticed Julia standing next to him, her staff emanating light.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yeah it's fine, thanks I guess" Isaac replied.

Julia turned and saw the person she had been looking for "Kira!" she shouted, then ran off to meet her

"Wait, you shouldn't go by yourself!" Julien shouted after her, following close behind.

Isaac felt very vulnerable, suddenly standing alone in the middle of a battlefield, he looked for Kirk, his long time protector, who he found fighting a group of axe wielding fighters, not noticing an archer about to launch an arrow straight at him.

"No!" Isaac shouted, remembering how arrows could easily defeat any flying soldier. Isaac ran to the archer and plunged his sword into the side of the soldier, killing him, and stopping he arrow from hitting Kirk. Kirk had heard Isaac's shout, and watched him kill the archer, saving his life.

"Well, it would seem I owe you my life" Kirk commented, Isaac was a bit shaken by the recent events, but Kirk knew the enemy would not rest for anything. "Isaac, listen to me" he began "I need you to kill the leader, that will force the enemy into surrender, do yo understand?" Isaac nodded "then go" Kirk commanded, Isaac ran off to follow Kirk's directions, forgetting in all the commotion, that Kirk had given him an order.

* * *

"Kira! I found you!" Julia shouted, happy to be reunited with her sister alive.

"Julia, why in the name of the gods did you come back here?" Kira asked.

"Well, I couldn't just leave you here."

"Julia I just want you to stay safe."

"And I want you to be safe too, if I don't look out for you, then who else will?"

"You're right," Kira finally gave in "I have to live, to see the world, to learn, and for you Julia"

"Thank you Kira, I just wish you wouldn't have to fight so much for me" Julia said, as Julien finally caught up with her.

"Hate to break up the reunion" he began, "but the enemy isn't letting up, we have to join up with the others."

* * *

Isaac made his way to the commanding officer of the enemy army, mostly trying to stay out of the way of the other soldiers, but fighting when he had to. Soon the commander was in sight, but before he could attack, a soldier charged at him with a lance, Isaac was too surprised to fight back, so he tried to jump out of the way, but was hit in the arm, not too badly, but enough to stop him from moving. Before the soldier could attack again, he was impaled by Pandora's lance, who was able to move quickly in her large armor, like most knights could.

"What are you doing by yourself?" she demanded.

"I was just... I was gonna..."

"You can't be by yourself in the middle of a battlefield, you could get killed"

"Right of course, now I have to defeat the commander to force them to retreat, if you want to help, then help me" Isaac said, regaining his composure.

"Very well then" Pandora responded in agreement

Isaac charged at the commander who then threw his javelin at the boy, keeping him at a safe distance, he continued using this method to keep Isaac away, and hurting him in the process. Isaac couldn't get close to the commander, let alone kill him, then he was struck by a bolt of lighting magic, he turned to see Kira, who was preparing another strike, he threw his Javelin at the girl, hurting her, but was then struck by one of Julien's arrows.

Isaac in the meantime was recovering from his wounds, which Julia was healing with her staff, once that was done he prepared to attack. Kira and Julien's efforts allowed him to get close, hen he could use his rapier's small size to get through the commander's heavy armor. He ran as fast as he could, and struck, finishing the battle, causing the enemy to retreat. Isaac began to walk away, but not before the commander uttered his final words.

"Price of Verne..." he began "I died... for the cause of my kingdom... tell me... why do you fight?" and with that he took his last breath

* * *

"Well done Isaac, the enemy has retreated" Kirk informed the boy.

"Yes, just like you said they would" Isaac responded

"We're almost finished with the healing of the wounded, Julia has been a great help" Kirk continued, in the distance, Julien winced as Julia began treating a gash on his arm.

"Good, let's get ready and leave as soon as possible" Isaac said, picking up his own gear.

"One minute young lord" Kirk began "Given the close location of the radicals, I think it would be wise to take along the girls, it is highly likely we will fight again, both of their skills would be very valuable"

"No! Absolutely not, this trip has one goal and we cannot be distracted from that" Isaac protested.

"It wouldn't take us too far out of our way to fight if need be, and it wouldn't look bad if a prince was able to save his kingdom from such a close enemy" Kirk thought out loud.

This suggestion struck a chord in Isaac, anything to help him gain the crown would be good, and there was a chance Halberon wouldn't work out according to plan as well. Kirk' suggestion might be the best idea, but it was never easy for the young lord to admit things like that.

"Well then" he began, "I suppose we should in the best interest of our kingdom"

Kirk sighed to himself "as you command milord"

Isaac walked over to Kira and Julia "hello you two" he began "I believe I haven't formally introduced myself, I am Isaac, third son of King Ingodon of Verne, I would like to invite you on our march, your skill were... useful in the battle, so get your things and we're leaving, try not to slow us down"

"If you want us to come, you're going to have to be a bit nicer lord Isaac" Julia said, causing Isaac's eye to twitch.

"You said you were the third son, are the other two... like you" Kira said, changing her mind on her choice of words.

"That's not important, now let's go, we're going to have to move faster than this f we want to get anywhere" Isaac snapped.

"The first son is Iamot" Kirk began, answering Kira's question regardless of Isaac's decision, "he is a kind and devoted boy, and the second is-"

"DON'T EVEN SAY HIS NAME!" Isaac suddenly interrupted.

Kirk chuckled "are you still hung up on that belief that-"

"He _is _evil, I don't care what anyone says, now we're leaving and that's the last I want to hear of _him" _Isaac interrupted again, ending the conversation. "And Kirk" he added "please refrain from giving me orders in the future"

* * *

**I am really glad I finally finished this chapter, like I said it was supposed to be up a couple weeks ago but stuff came up and what are you gonna do. Anyway I hope you liked this, the chapters might go slower because I have to write the fights so the don't get too repetitive, which is kind of tricky. I hoped you liked what little insight to Isaac's brothers I provided, don't worry, the second son comes in sooner than later, you can decide if Isaac is right for yourself. The next chapter will be what a few of you have been waiting for, the supports. As for Oc's I think I'm going to stop accepting them, if you still want to send me a PM though.**

**Character Bios**

**Name: Kira Zirios**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Female**

**General Appearance: Stands at 5,6 feet tall, fair skin, Purple hair that reaches her mid-back and hazel eyes.**

**Clothing:She wears a dark cloak that hides most of her body underneath her cloak she wears a black tank top, purple shorts and black boots. She also carries a brown ruck sack with her that has tomes and some clothes.**

**Starting Class: Mage**

**Weapon: Thunder tome and wind tome**

* * *

**Name: Julia Zirios**

**Age:16**

**Gender: Female**

**General Appearance: She stands at 5,4 feet tall, short purple hair, gray eyes and fair skin.**

**Clothing: She wears a white shirt, brown pants, black shoes and eyeglasses.**

**Starting Class: Cleric**

**Weapon: Heal staff and mend staff.**


	5. Support

**This is the first of many support chapters, of course they have no impact on the story whatsoever, but I thought they might be fun. Not exactly a big chapter for such a long wait but what are you gonna do.**

* * *

Isaac and Kirk C support

"Oh, Hello Issac" Kirk said, addressing the boy "what brings you here"

"Hey, I was uh... are you busy right now?" Isaac asked.

"Not particularly, I just finished feeding Rumel actually."

"Well than, I was wondering... could you uhh..."

"Is there something you wand milord?" Kirk asked.

"Um, yes... I want you to teach me how to use a sword"

"Is that it?" Kirk laughed, "I thought you already knew the sword"

"Yeah, but I'm no good at it, people keep having to save me, and I'm barley any good in combat, so could you teach me a bit?"

"Of course Isaac, you should have been taught a while ago, and I suppose it would be best if you could be as much help as you could be."

"Oh great, wait, what do you mean I should have been taught a while ago?"

"Well... you would have been, but there were difficulties with your fathers illness, the conflict with Blent, (your instructors said you were too irresponsible.)"

"Wait, what was the last thing you said again?"

"What the conflict with Blent?"

"Never mind, so will you teach me?"

"Of course Isaac, I suppose now is better than later anyway."

* * *

Julien and Kira C support

"Hmm, what's this?" mumbled Julien as he stopped to pick something up, "looks like a tome, hey Kira!" He shouted as he saw the mage walking by.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"No need to be rude, I was going to return this" he said, presenting her the tome.

"Oh, thank you, I must have dropped this" she said, inspecting her bag for rips. "Well, goodbye."

"Say, why do you wear that hood" Julien asked.

"Um, what?"

"You have such a pretty face why would you want to hide it?" he continued.

"Th-that's none of your business!" She shouted, pulling her cloak so it covered her face more.

"It was just a question" Julien chuckled, "no need to get so flustered."

"If you don't leave me alone I might just show you the power of the tome you just gave me."

"Oh, uh, well... see you then!" He replied, now Julien was the nervous one.

"Now you're flustered? If your going to use a flirty persona, you may as well stick with it"

"Right, uh, well I just remembered, have to cook tonight, see you then" he called, leaving in hurry.

"Such a strange boy, I wonder if his kind are common?" Kira wondered, before leaving for her own errands.

* * *

Kirk and Pandora C support

"Hey Kirk" Pandora called to the wyvern knight.

"Yes, what is it Pandora?" he replied.

"I was just wondering, why do you stick around with Isaac, he's not exactly freindly and he bosses you around all the time" she asked.

"Well, it was a position given to me, and a very high on too, it would be disrespectful to decline it" he answered.

"But it would be easy to pass it on to someone else, and you could get an even higher position with your talents and connections" Pandora continued.

"Yes I guess that's true, but I suppose in the end it's because he's my friend."

"Your friend?"

"Yes, he may be bossy, arrogant, distrusting, and many other things, but he is a good child deep down, mind you, very deep" Kirk explained.

"I'd assume he must take some getting used to."

"A lot actually, but he also needs someone to take care of him, he hasn't been very close with his brothers, so he really does need a friend."

"And someone to keep him out of trouble"

"Try someone to keep him from getting himself killed"

"You're a good man Kirk, and braver than myself to put up with the kid, I hope you start rub off on him"

* * *

Isaac and Julien C support

"That's the third one you've let get away!" Julien cried out in frustration.

"So, I'm new at this, hunting isn't easy you know" Isaac replied.

"That last rabbit was caught in a snare, it literally slipped through your fingers!"

"If you're so good why don't you get one" Isaac challenged

"I did, and two others, two birds and a deer earlier today" Julien snapped back "At this rate we'll starve before the enemy get's us."

"Well I set a few other traps, let's check those."

"I already did, the traps are fine but their poorly hidden, there's nothing in them"

"How do I know you're not lying so I look bad?"

"That's just stupid why would I do that? It's my food too you know. Look, let's just call it a day and head back"

"No! I'm not leaving until I have something to show for it"

"The traps are empty, what more can you do?"

"I'll just... give me your bow! I'll go shoot a deer or something."

"No! You don't know how to use it, you'll probably just break it, or hurt yourself."

"Hey, don't judge me before I even try it, I could be good."

"Doesn't matter we've probably scare all the deer away with our arguing anyway."

"Fine, you are pretty loud, let's go then"

"(Moron)"

"(Dastard)"

* * *

**And that's all for now, I hope you liked these, they'll probably get better as I continue with them.**


End file.
